gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
New and Improved Lorelai
New and Improved Lorelai is the premiere of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis THE ANSWER TO LORELAI'S DREAMS – Picking up on the same night as last season's finale, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Luke (Scott Patterson) begin making plans for their future, but Luke (Scott Patterson) is embarrassed when word spreads that Lorelai was the one who proposed. Still hurt over Rory's (Alexis Bledel) decision to drop out of Yale and move in with Emily (Kelly Bishop) and Richard (Edward Herrmann), Lorelai tells her parents that they can take care of Rory from now on. Richard hires an old friend and respected attorney (guest star Robert Foxworth, "Falcon Crest") to help Rory get an easy sentence for stealing the yacht, but the judge gives Rory 300 hours of community service. Logan (Matt Czuchry) throws Rory a "felon" party. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Star :Robert Foxworth as Charlie Davenport Recurring cast :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Alan Loayza as Colin McCrae :Tanc Sade as Finn Guest starring :Grant Lee Phillips as Town Troubadour :Mary Joy as '''Judge :Riki Lindhome as Juliet :Elisabeth Abbott as Rosemary Quotes Trivia *Morey proposed to Babette on a brisk fall night, during a game of twister (no pun). *Paris has met all of Doyle's family and she and Doyle are moving in together. *Luke 'proposes' (has his moment) with a ring during a full moon. *Richard and Emily believe that they need Lorelai's help to guide Rory back to school. * Rory's hearing is on June 3, which becomes a pivotal date for Season 6 and the Luke and Lorelai relationship. * Logan tells Rory he gives her one month before she's back at Yale. Photos 601lorelailuke.jpeg 601diner.jpeg 601race.jpeg 601group.jpeg 601.jpg 6-01.png Ggs06e01.jpg 601gazebo.jpeg New and Improved Lorelai.JPG 601kirk.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *The Beatles *"Funkytown" by Lipps Inc. *"French Foreign Legion" by Frank Sinatra FILM *The Wizard of Oz *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice *The Blue Lagoon *Edward Scissorhands *Breaking Away *Paper Moon POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Oh, well, wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles, right? :Luke – Nothing. No wine, no beer, no cooking sherry. It's like Dylan Thomas just blew through town. :Luke – But men aren't supposed to drink Zima. :Emily – You know your mother, Rory. Everything's the end of the world -- so dramatic. Ladies and gentlemen, Lorelai Barrymore! :Emily – We're just a push button away. Like Star Trek. :Charlie Davenport – Los Angeles. Just bought Ellen Degeneres's house. :Kirk – Old widow Mason. Thought she was Frida Kahlo toward the end. :Paris – I need her to be at Yale. Rory has been my only real competition since she showed up at Chilton! She's the only one who has ever challenged me. She's my pace car. She's my Björn Borg. :Rosemary – It wasn't a tragic harcut. It was apocalyptic highlights. I looked like a Tim Burton character. :Michel – I am here, and not at the Dragonfly Inn, which I theoretically run when I'm not busy answering doors like Benson. :Emily – I hope we picked out the right outfit here. It's coming off a little more Mennonite than I had hoped. :Babette – I smell toast and almonds! Category:Episodes Category:Season 6